This invention relates to weighing balances, particularly for kitchen or household use.
One object of the present invention is to provide a weighing balance of the above-mentioned kind which is adapted specifically for weighing food in terms of "calorie" units or "bulk volume" units. In general, foodstuffs can be divided or classified into different groups, those in each group all having similar calorific values per unit weight or having similar bulk volume per unit weight.
A further object is to provide an improved spring weighing mechanism for such weighing balances.